


Tournament Plans

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Switching Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in charge of a Quidditch event meant to help war orphans and could use some assistance.Harry Potter is just your every day Auror who still hates the press.





	

Dear Potter,

I sincerely hope that you will read this letter and not reject it outright like the three my secretary has attempted sending you. I promise you that neither she nor I (nor my organization as a whole) harbors you any ill will. I have but a simple request:

Will you consider playing in our annual celebrity charity Quidditch tournament this year?

As you know, all the proceeds go directly to the War Orphan's Fund. I personally absorb all the cost of hosting the event so the galleons raised can go directly to the children. There is absolutely no cost to you to participate, save for your time. (Some participants elect to sign autographs for donations, but you certainly wouldn't have to). 

I will be playing seeker for one of the teams this year. It would be a treat to fly against you again. 

Please do consider it. For the children, if not for old time's sake. 

Sincerely yours,  
Draco Malfoy

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I always reject anything that appears too formal, which is why your secretary received her letters back. You could have saved her some time by writing a personal letter yourself in the first place. Why didn't you?

It might be fun, but I would have to think about it. That's a lot of media coverage, a lot of screaming crowd, and a lot of hell to come after... Can I at least avoid being hassled before hand?

You're the seeker? No offense, but you're not a "celebrity". How are you playing in this? Unless you kind of decided you have the right to or something, like you did in school. Not that I'm opposed to seeing you in Quidditch leathers again.

I really have to think about it first. It is tempting, though.

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

Your owl was quite unexpected, in an entirely positive way. I didn't dare hope for a reply so to have received one was an accomplishment in and of itself. Beyond that, your generally affable demeanor was a most welcome surprise. 

I didn't write to you initially because I thought (erroneously) you would be more likely to read something from a neutral party. It seemed that if you were going to reject something outright, it would be unsolicited mail from your schoolyard rival, no? I admit, I wrote when I did as a last ditch attempt, with no expectation it would bear fruit. In this case, I am glad to have been proven wrong. 

We can make accommodations in an effort to limit your media exposure before and during the event. It would not be difficult to announce you as a special guest seeker and keep your identity a secret until you take the pitch. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do about the reporters beating down your door after the fact, but we can at least provide the utmost security to escort you home, should you wish. 

As for me, I did, in fact, buy my way onto the team, but it was for a good cause, at least. We reserved several spots for the highest bidder and were able to raise an additional 100,000 galleons from the entitled monied (like myself) looking to enjoy a bit of sport and fanfare. I assure you, my interest is in benefitting the children first and foremost, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't also looking forward to the tourney being great fun. Especially if _you_ decide to play. 

The choice is yours, of course. I am humbled and honoured that you would even consider it. 

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

P.S.  
If it matters to your decision, I will be wearing leathers (though I am exceedingly curious about your inclusion of this detail).

*****

Dear Malfoy,

That would be most appreciated, since I would hate to say no. As for after, my home is plotless so they can't find it, at least. My job, on the other hand, I'm certain Kingsley can handle the press on my behalf if necessary. At least to get the reporters to leave during work hours.

All right, I'll do it.

And maybe we could spend some time getting to know each other again afterward? When we aren't insanely busy and when you're not distracting me with Quidditch and associated leathers?

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

I am delighted to hear that. I'll have Stacy send you a copy of the contracts and waivers first thing tomorrow morning. (Be sure to accept her post this time.)

Now that I think of it, it occurs to me that I haven't actually been on a Pitch in ages. I don't know how well you've kept up with the sport--what with your demanding job and all--but perhaps you'd be interested in carving out a bit of time to practice with me. What say you to a few friendly Seekers Matches before the tournament? I would relish the opportunity to get to know you again...or for the first time, really. 

Draco

*****

Dear Malfoy,

That sounds acceptable and good for practice. I play Quidditch with my godkids, and Ron and his team sometimes (he still plays for the Chudley Cannons.) 

We should probably play sooner than the tourney, and that's not terribly far (I assume?) so perhaps as soon as.... Next Friday? So we aren't too tired before the game?

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

We've got time. The tournament isn't for another three months. For an event of this size, it is crucial to iron out such details as who will be playing and what sorts of accommodations they might need well in advance (those details will all be in your contract.) And, Salazar, it sounds like I'm going to need it if I'm to have any hope of keeping up with you...let alone giving you a run for the Snitch (if I should be so lucky)!

Next Friday I am free in the later evening (beginning around 7). If that's not too late for you, the Manor's half-Pitch is equipped with lights for nighttime play. And to sweeten the cauldron, I can offer the finest desserts my house-elves are capable of producing. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Quidditch and dessert? You're a man after my own heart now!

7 is fine. I don't get off work until 6 so that will be perfect. Should I bring some leathers, food, anything at all, or just me?

Harry

P.S. Not that I want to control your decisions, but please do me a favor and avoid anything too tight or revealing (unless you're planning to cheat.) Thanks!

*****

Dear Harry,

I have changed in a great many ways--and generally for the better, I believe--but I am still a Slytherin at heart. You can't give me ammunition like that and expect me not to use it. I will make no promises about my outfit. I am most assuredly planning to cheat.

As for you, please come just as you are.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Now that's just mean. How would you like it if I showed up wearing practically nothing? It's damned unfair, is what it is.

I will do my best to ignore your Slytherin wiles.

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

Isn't it obvious? I would like that very much. 

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

Oh. In that case, I'll see you Friday. And I hope you're mum won't be home. And I may or may not be wearing pants.

Harry

****

I'm home now and the floo is open. Why wait?

Draco

*****

Draco,

Are we just going to shag or is there a possibility for a lot more? I figured I could come up with enough reasons by Friday why dating me is a good idea, but since this is last minute and all...

Harry

*****

Harry,

Quit stalling and get your pert little arse over here. You can think up reasons _while_ we're shagging--I'll be much more likely to be swayed by them when we're through. 

Draco


End file.
